


Sometimes you can't hide, Tony

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Cutting, Fluff, M/M, Male on Male, Slow Build, first attempt, slight AU, sorry pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since New York and Tony isn't handling it well. He's not handling life ever well...he's never handled anything well...</p><p> </p><p>((Note I suck at summaries so don't base my story off of it))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes you can't hide, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt in the Stony world. Taking a leap of faith here wish me luck! ALSO ENGLISH AND ME ARENT FRIENDS WORK WITH ME!

Tony Stark was working all day in his shop. He hadn't stopped for food in four days and would only let people down if they would bring him coffee. Everyone had stopped coming but the second day except Steve. He's a good guy really, Tony thought, but he really doesn't give a shit of course. 

"Fucking mister perfect.." Tony mumbled as he tinkered with an engine. He tons of random broken things that he would just fix then give away. He heard the elevator bringing someone down. 

"JARVIS?" 

"It's Mr. Roger, sir." The AI responded. 

Tony sighed. It has been 6 months since New York and Steve never missed one day. Everyday he would come down with a cup of coffee and a concerned face. His fucking perfectly sculpted concerned face. Tony groaned again. He hated when those thoughts would pop into his head they started about a week after Steve started coming down. 

Steve stepped out of the elevator with a cup of coffee and, of course, a concerned face. 

"Speak of the devil! Here he is folks, the one, the only, Captain America!" Tony pushed his googles onto the top of his head and started clapping and making fake screaming crowd noise. 

"Tony we need to talk." Steve walked over to Tony and set the cup down next to a bunch of tools. 

Tony made a fake gasp and grabbed Steve's hand. "No Steve don't break up with me. I can't handle it!" 

Steve glared at engineer. "Why do you always make a joke of everything?"

"Because who knows when I will make my last one."

Tony felt himself warm while holding Steve's hands. They were strong and warm and he...

Tony dropped Steve's hand and got up, moving around to take his coffee when Steve grabbed his wrist. 

"Listen Tony, you haven't talked to anyone-"

Tony cut him off. "Talked? I will have you know I talk to everyone all the time just a few days ago I told Natasha her ass looked-" 

"Tony shut the hell up for once in your life and listen!" Tony stared at the super soldier he never yelled, raised his voice or even curse now that he thought about it. Tony jerked his arm out of Steve's grip took his coffee and sat down taking a sip. 

"Fine then talk." Tony stared at Steve for a moment before talking. 

"You haven't talked about New York," Tony felt himself shift involuntarily at the mention of the event. "You won't talk to any of us." Steve lowered his voice as if there were others around to over hear them. "Not even me, Tony. In cause you haven't noticed I seem to be the only one that cares." Tony narrowed his eyes at the statement. 

"Anyway, Fury is getting mad. You're distracted all the time." Tony opened his mouth to respond. "Don't say you aren't you, because you are. We all see it. You may work fine as Iron Man but as Tony Stark no one can get through to you. Have you noticed Pepper around anymore? No she quit. Tony your slipping away and you need to talk. Hell I've been trying but your not letting me in." Steve reached into his pocket and threw something at Tony. "You may not be able to take to us, but maybe to that thing you can." Steve turned away and walked back to elevator before speaking again. "I'm still coming everyday. I'm not giving up...also if I don't Fury will come. Pick your poison." 

Tony stared at the elevator as the doors closed. He looked down at the small object. A tape recorder. Old fashioned device for an old fashioned man. Tony sighed to himself before chuckling and set it down on the table. Sipping his coffee and returning to his work attempting to forget the world again. 

After a few minutes of tinkering mindlessly he couldn't work anymore. 'Pick your poison.' The statesmen bounced around his head. Fury or Steve? Fuck... Tony glanced over at the recorder, no way he was venting to anyone or anything. Living it not he could deal with his issues on his own although...

-~-~-~

Steve came down the next day even though at the top of the elevator JARVIS had warned him against it. He had done this everyday for weeks now just because yesterday he pissed Tony off a bit doesn't me he's stopping now. Long story short he ended up yelling at a ceiling until he was aloud down. He stepped out of the elevator and was, as always hit with the smell of sweat, boozes, and oil. He glanced around the workshop for Tony. No where? He walked around looking for him until he spotted him laying on the couch cradling an empty bottle of whiskey and the recorder. 

Steve was about to wake Tony when stopped. He had planed to just let Tony vent to the recorder until he fixed whatever demons were running around but what had he said that made him drink a whole bottle? Curiosity won over his righteousness and he slide the recorder from Tony's arms. Tony stirred and Steve froze. Tony mumbled something before turning over and Steve let out a breath and tip-toed away to the elevator. 

He stepped out of the elevator and nearly ran smack into Clint. Steve almost dropped the recorder before hiding it behind his back. 

"So, how is he? Did he use it or we calling Fury?" Clint asked calmly while staring Steve down. How was that possible, he was taller than him? Steve took a step back before clearing his throat. 

"No he didn't, but um don't call yet. Give him time..." Steve answered as calmly as he could. He couldn't lie and Clint knew it. They stared at each other for what to Steve seemed like an eternity. 

"Fine Cap, but remember if he does say something on them that's important we all need to know. Remember." 

"Of course I will if its import-" Steve stopped himself. He just couldn't lie! "Fine you caught me red handed but just let me listen to them. If it's important I will tell the team."

Clint threw his head back and laughed for a good minute before calming down and patting Steve's chest. "You my friend suck at lying. But seriously if it's important." He stared at Steve nodded once before he walked off leaving Steve holding a tape outside the elevator. Steve took the recorder from his back and looked at it feeling guilty. This was Tony's personal thoughts. Was it even right to listen? Of course it was if he found something in them that he could use to help Tony than he would. He glanced around before skirting quickly to his room. He sat on his bed and pressed play. 

-~-~-~

The first few hours of the tape were filled with nothing except Tony talking to his robots and tinkering before something he said was finally productive. 

"After New York you could say I had a hard time with reality...but hell I'm Tony Stark not some young kid that needs help. No I'm Tony Stark billionaire, playboy, genius and a ton of other things I don't have any left over issues and don't need help. I don't want it. 

I mean I guess I do need help but I'm not going to ask for it what am I two? No I'm a grown ass man. Why the hell am I even doing this recorded thing? 

Oh right because Mr. Captain Fucking America is making me. You know what he's going to do if I don't? He's going to tattle to Fury and then I will have him riding my ass to get better. I'm so sick if these people. I'm happy alone, you know? Thanks for trying to help but no thanks I'm good. 

Who the hell am I talking to? Oh I don't even care anymore I need a drink. JARVIS!"

"Yes sir?"

"Have Dummy get me a bottle of something, would you?" 

"Certainly sir." 

Again he started rambling about how he was fine on his own. How he hated his dad and family. Hated everyone. 

"Anyway, what am I talking about? Let's talk about the fact that I ended up in outer space alone and feel back threw the atmosphere nearly dying! Yea that's a fun thing to talk about. Oh look my bottle is almost empty. Ok ok I have another fun fact. How about the fact that if I did die no one would care! Haha Christ that's funny. I can have anyone I want but and no one cares. I can buy the sex but no the feeling. Hey mystery man in the little box wanna know a secret? 

I'm sad. Big secret yea I know, well not sad. I was sad in high school I'm just plain depressed now. If you had eyes I would show you my scars. I hide them damn well if I do say so. See I take a razor to my stomach or thigh and bopper there they are! My scars! Now that I'm Iron Man having scars doesn't matter either I don't have to hid them people just think of them as war scars. Retards. Where am I going with this? I'm not sure...oh wait don't get me wrong I don't want to die. No that's not my plan I just want pain. Guess how many razors I have? Come on guess! I don't even know so don't worry. This is good whiskey if I do say so! I do say so! 

Oh let's talk about my love life. That's a short list. Short? Yes short. Sex? That's a long one but love is small. Two to be exact. Pepper, I loved her a long time ago but...it wasn't right. Found out she quit while I zoned out...and my second is Mr. Captain America! HAHA! I'm so pathetic and tired. Yea of all people him. Can you even understand how wrong it is? One he grew up in a time when gay wasn't even a thing that was understood. He's likely a holy roller and hates people like me. Two he's like 90 years old and I had a crush on him when I was little. Hell everyone did, he's Captain America. America's golden boy. What am I talking about? JARVIS wake me up when someone cares." 

"Yes sir, goodnight sir." 

"Night, JARVIS."

-~-~-~ 

Steve stared at the tape recorder in his hands not sure what to make of any of it. He heard some behind him, at his door. Damn it Clint, he told him he would tell him if he found anything important, he didn't need to eavesdrop. He snapped his head back around ready to yell at Clint only to see Tony. 

His face was red with tear lines running down his cheeks but he looked down right furious. 

"What have you done."

**Author's Note:**

> Well....should I bother continuing it? Yes no maybe so? Thanks.


End file.
